Imperial Insertion V2
by bmanbeast57
Summary: My life sucked Lost my job girl friend cheats on me but know i find myself in the ME universe with a fleet of star wars ships and looking like Darth Vader hmm guess the ROB was right it's going to be a hell of a ride plus fucking with the cannon will be fun to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **CO made with Blaze 1992**

 **Imperial Insertion is the opposite of CI with is where the OC that is killed is brought back because of a ROB and is in command of control of a combined force of Empire/CIS armies and fleets and where in the time/plot line He/she is in any one can do this story here are the rules**

 **1st No non-con detailed scenes at all period.**

 **2nd the MC of the fic has to be a good guy or a anti-hero no evil MC.**

 **3rd the MC must always lead his/her own faction, no blindly joining a faction just cause they're the "good" guys can ally with them but must not be under their control.**

 **4th Must have a severe hatred to slavers/racist's/murderers.**

 **You can do this or CI if you follow the rules**

 **Now on with the story**

''Talking''

 **[thoughts]**

 _ **ROB**_ ****

 **Luna POV**

Luna was a ROB with silver hair red skin and she was looking at the mass effect universe and shepherd stopping the reapers but at a great cost but what made her mad was how stupid the Tech was I mean the never tried to look for a different method no they were so lazy only advancing when they found a stash of tech never on their own and the reapers why in the did the galaxy not figure out that the relays are older than 50,000, NO I KNOW WHY YOU ALL A GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZE BATEREDS which is why is she was going to fuck with it but first she need to see just how she could kill no umm recruit ya recruit not kill haha.  
 _  
_ _ **" Hmm lets see no to small NEXT no to annoying NEXT NO TO GROSS NEXT no to stupid and mean NEXT no pervert's NEXT". This is going to take a while I thought with despair**_

 _ **2 hours later**_

 **"Ok found let's see Conner Star Wars fan and mass effect fan knows what the hell he is doing or will be doing now all I have to do is kill him".** I said

 **Conner's POV  
**  
It was a fucked-up day for me and man was I piss my dick of a boss fired me my girlfriend dumped me for my dad and mom ran off so here I'm with what I have in my truck with just six dollars so ya not doing so good and I was driven to just somewhere I just want to get away from here hell I rather be dead.

BEEEEEEEP

I turned to my left and see an 18-wheeler coming right at me well I want to die so bring it on god I'm ready, it came faster and faster than just like that it's all over.

 **3rd POV**

 **[ well I did kill him but dam was his life messed up before so well his body is going to need repairs and new but for now let's talk to his soul and]**. Luna said as she went to where Conner's soul was she walked to the room where his soul is she went into the room and.

" Who the hell are you". Conner screamed

 _ **" calm down and let me explain".**_ Luna tried to calm him down

" CALM DOWN WHO AND THE FUCK ARE YOU I'm A FUCKING GHOST". Conner screamed

 _ **" CALM DOWN NOW"**_. Luna said and Conner did and looked at her

" Fine what do you want and I'd better like this". Conner said

 _ **" You like mass effect and Star wars correct".**_ Luna asked Conner and he Nodded. _ **" Well here is the thing the ME universe is real and I don't like the reapers and how pathetic the tech is and Citadel council and other things so I have a job for you, I'm going to send you to the ME universe with star wars tech with empire and republic troops and fleets and you can do well whatever you want as long as you stop the reapers I will also make your people immune the reaper Indoctrination that includes you so what do you say"**_. Luna said to Conner he sat there doing with widened eyes then closed his eyes and was thinking hard.

" Ok I'll do it I have nothing left at home might as well do something important with my life or new life plus sounds like fun but I need help and I would like some if that's not a problem". Conner said and Luna smiled happy and and out from behind her can Ventress, General Grievous, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Vette,Ashara Zavros , Nadia Grell, Akaavi Spar, from the old republic who I romanced and to my shock Vaylin with Thexan and Arcann were their as well.

" What the hell are those three doing what you want me to die early". I asked her kinda peeved

" _**No, I had a talk with them and a waring here and there but remember they suffered to so please give them a chance Conner".**_ She asked me and she was right they had a really messed up life.

" Ok, I get but if they try anything by bye". I Told her and Vette came right up to me and looked right at me and the other girls looked at me and I'm kinda scared.

"Damn I knew I was hot but didn't know I was so hot that guy's even in other verses stop and stare". Vette said **(AN: I so took this from Blaze hope you don't mind bro)**

" Our husband is strong". Akaavi said

" And sweet". Nadia said

" Also intelligent". Ashara followed I saw Vette grin and my OH SHIT waring went full blast

" Plus a big C-"

" VETTE". We all screamed at her.

" What he is ".

" Can we get back to the task at hand you know the genocidal mechanics! Ventress yelled

 _ **" Ooookkkk Connor get ready and by the way this is going to hurt like hell so sorry".**_ Luna said and Conner screamed in ungodly amounts of pain and passed out.

 _ **" Well turning him into a force user that will rival any sith empire and jedi grandmaster plus knowledge and hope he does not freak out when he wakes up or the other thing I for got to tell him oh well".**_ Luna said as she sent him to the ME verse.

 **Conner's POV**

I woke up with the worst hangover ever then I remembered what happened and I put my hand on my face and it felt off like something was on it and my limbs felt stiff two I walked around the to see myself I came to a window and saw myself I was Darth Vader or just his suit and I know things now and I'm going to enjoy this so so so so much.

" Well let's get to the bridge". I said I sound like Vader to hell yes, I walked out to door from my room and to the elevator at the end of the hall and left to the bridge. I looked through my memories to find what I was sent with and I found it I have form the Galactic Republic:3,500 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 3,000 Acclamator II-class assault ship, 3,000 Nebula-class Star Destroyers, 2,000 Endurance-class fleet carriers,1850 Valiant-class Star Destroyers, 2,000 Rothana Battlecruisers, 1,800 Venator-class Star Destroyers Mk. II, 750 Strident-class Star Defenders, 3,800 Hammerhead II-class heavy cruisers and from the Empire: 4 Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts, 3 Eclipse-class dreadnoughts, 5 Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyers, 2,000 Imperial II-class Star Destroyers,1,500 Gladiator III-class Star Destroyers,1,000 Raider II-class corvettes, 1,050 Imperious-class Star Destroyers, 600 Syracuse-class Star Destroyers, 500 Warhammer-class heavy cruisers, 2,000 Victory II-class Frigates, 2,000 Praetor Mark II-class battlecruisers, 700 Bellator-class dreadnoughts, 1,000 Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carriers, 300 Arquitens-class command cruisers, 2,000 Ardent-class fast frigates and from the CIS 300 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 1,000 Recusant-class light destroyers, 3,000 Munificent-class star frigates, 1,900 Providence-class carriers/destroyers, 1,000 Sabaoth destroyers, 2,000 Sabaoth Frigates, 3 Subjugator-class heavy cruisers, 10 Core ships, 200 Hardcell-class interstellar transports.

 **[Hmm so with what I have the threat of violence alone should keep the council off my back and the fact I am the emperor should me more easy]**. I thought as the elevator stopped and opened and walked out to the bridge the crew was doing what had to be done and Ventress, General Grievous, Jango, Boba, Vette,Ashara , Nadia, Akaavi, Vaylin with Thexan and Arcann as well.

" Anything to report at all". I asked them.

" Bring up the star map".Jango said and I could see the galaxy but something was way off it was twice as big and holy shit.

" That's not good". I said do to the fact the ME galaxy was a lot larger then the canon this could be problematic and the looks I got were ones of concern." The Galaxy is much larger than what I knew but I still know where the factions bases are and homeworlds but some of these systems are new to me". I told them." What about the planets in the system any habitable". I asked and Nadia pointed to the fourth planet and third in the system and it enlarged .

" The fourth planet is habitable as well as the third is too but It would be more of a mining colony while the fourth would be a garden world". Nadia told us.

" We need to build up our home before anything else we should have the bulk of our colonist on the garden world and send some to start mining after a few weeks".Ashara said and the garden world was three times bigger than Jupiter and the third world was the size of Jupiter.

" Hmm how many prefabricated housing units do we have on board our ships". I asked

" I was looking at that while you were taking your nap we have enough to colonize a whole continent". Ashara said and for the next hour we hammered out a ruff draft of what we are going to do. Step one was too have a safe zone on the planet then send the prefabricated housing then the colonists get sent down, Step two build up the world then send miners to mine the second planet and the third was to work on orbital defences after we had enough materials to do it.

" What should we call the planet's everything should have a name".Vette said and she was right what should we name them.

" New Coruscant and Pax". I said and the names would have to do.

" Ok, when do we get started". Vette asked

" Now".

 **Timeskip 7 hours later**

It was along day like really long we all been worked to the bone I'm so tired it's not even funny. I was coming out of the shower and Vette was in my room or was.

" Hay Vette….. Vette where are you". I said out loud the a pair of blue hand went around my eyes. " Vette what are you doing". I asked her

" Just listen to me and do what I say". Vette said and I did what she said and I followed her to the bed and sat down and her hands were removed I looked at her and.

" What cat got your tongue". Vette said and my jaw may very well be on the floor the fact she was wearing just a black bra and black underwear.

" Wh… wha… Umm uh''. I said and she then sat in my lap and pressed her assets into my chest making my face red.

 **~LEMON~ 3RD PERSON POV**

" Well husband we have a lot to catch up on". Vette said as she remove her bra and her breasts bounced and Conner just stared at her naked body. Conner then kissed her and she returned it. Conner's hands moved all over her body and crested her chest causing her to moan. Vette and Conner then removed both of their clothes. Conner was now on the edge of the bed and Vette was on her knees giving him a blow job.

" Vette if you k..kk..keep going that fast I'll cum". Conner told her she looked up at him and she started moving faster and Conner grabbed her head tails and pushed himself all the way down her throat and cumed.

" Holy shit Vette I had to it was just to good". Conner told her and she took a few breaths she got off the floor and slide out of her underwear and kissed Conner deep and loving.

" It's fine love anyway we don't know when we're need so let's just think about us". Vette said as she went on her back and spread her legs to give him access to her most sacred place Conner wasting no time lined himself up with her and slowly pushed in her she let out a moan Conner moved slow at first then faster making her DD move up and down she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and they gave each other pleasure for what seemed like hours.

"Vette I going close". Conner said

" PLEASE INSIDE ME GET ME PREGNANT". Vette screamed out and Conner self control snapped and started to thrust into fast and hard making her scream out in pleasure and soon they both climaxed.

"Conner I love you".Vette said holding on to him

" Love you to Vette". Conner told you and both went to sleep.

 **Time Skip 3 months later**

It's has been three months and it has been long and hard for us thanks to prefabricated housing units we were able to settle half of our 57,850,000 colonists. It took days to get them out and on the New Coruscant. The native animals looked like a cross between a boar and bear vary dangerous but good source of meat. There are three continents one looks like a half ring with a Island in the middle. The second was kinda close to a flag waving in the wind. The last looked like brazil just bigger. A scout ship found a mass relay in our system hidden in a asteroid a guard fleet was put their to make sure that no one came though and if they did they'd meet a Executor-class Star Dreadnought with about a thousand more ships kinda like walking in to a minefield.

I had the memories of Vader but I started to train so my body and mind will work with each other and not against. I started by train in lightsaber forms and I spared with Ashara , Nadia, Vaylin, Thexan, Arcann as well even with Ventress, Grievous, Jango, Boba it normally ended with me in pain. I also trained my force abilities it took a lot out of me but I was progressing at a supernatural rate at least that's what the other's said. The other world was a rich in mineral wealth the largest deposit we found was being mined by a small colony of 5,000 mines plus their family's. Construction of orbital shipyards and defenses are of orbital shipyards and defenses are coming along at a good pace thanks to the droids. We had schematics to build ships,weapons armor you name it including terror droids and soldiers.

As for the droids all B1 battle droids we programmed them or a majority of them for construction. We also about 5,000 Emperor Shadow Guards,a 4,000 Inquisitorius, 4,000 saber guards, around 6,000 Imperial acolytes. Vette told me after month she was pregnant which resulted in me passing out the others swarmed her with questions.

The last month was just us making sure our borders were safe and sucre along with deciding who we should approach. I was highly agents Citadel Council for obvious reasons and the Systems Alliance was still gaining a foothold in their colony worlds and the Batarian Hegemony has yet to leave the council that gave us a while to grow even more in power. So we decided the Quarians were our best chose to approach first they were very good engineers and know all about the relay routes the Council took and everyone else. So we sent probes and looked on the net for weeks then we found them they were alone in the T systems, so I was going to head their with 5 Venator-class Star Destroyers Mk. IIs, 8 Acclamator II-class assault ships, 3 Gladiator III-class Star Destroyers,5 Hammerhead II-class heavy cruisers, 3 Nebula-class Star Destroyers and 1 Subjugator-class heavy cruiser walk softly and carry a big stick never been more true . I'm taking Grievous, Nadia, Ventress and Jango with me. I was on the bridge of The Malevolence readying to depart for the migrant fleet.

" Sir all ships are ready to depart the coordinates on the migrant fleet have been locked in we can move when you wish sir". A clone trooper said.

" Then give the order to jump". I told the trooper and and he relayed my order and the ship then went into hyperspace.

" Emperor Vader will be at the drop out point in two hours". The navigator told me.

" Good once were out and in com range contact the migrant fleet and keep shield's on and weapons on stand by". I gave the order to the bridge crew and left the bridge and went to the training room.

" I have a question even if we can get the Quarians on our side the Citadel Council will notice a fleet that big gone will raise some red flags and they will investigate where they went". Nadia asked me.

" The Citadel Council won't really look for them at the most they will do is send out a ship or two for a few weeks then call off it Quarians are highly undervalued Nadia they are extremely loyal to their fleet I intend to gain that loyalty and they all extremely good engineers ". I told Nadia who look at me like I was going to use them like tools." I'm not going to use them like that I intend to find them a homeworld in our space and see if our people can help them live without suits". I said holding my hands in front of me.

" Ok I was think you were thinking of them as tools and not people that's not the man I fell in love with".Nadia said with blush and no one could see my face thanks to the mask which I was geartful.

" I would not do that to anyone". I said a little offended at what she said.

" I know I was just making sure and we need to talk later". Nadia told me and I nodded and the elevator arrived at the training room

" Now that over with let's train a bit before we meet the Quarians". Grievous said pulling out his lightsabers and I pulled mine out as well.

 **Timeskip two hours later third person POV**

Conner was back on the bridge the Malevolence and they were getting ready to come out of hyperspace were the Quarians were located at.

" Sir were coming out of hyperspace in 3 2 1". The pilot said and they were out of hyperspace and at their destination. We'll be coming into rang of the migrant fleet in five seconds my lord". A comms officer said then they had a view of the fleet and it was not a good one. The migrant fleet was under attack by the….

 **End Chapter 1**

 **I'm such a asshole for this ok and what do you think of the rewrite or do you just want me to revamp the old one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **Janne092: I agree and thank you for the review**

 **Mrayj: It's in this chapter**

 **Go Beyond Plus Ultra:random omnipotent being**

 **Blaze1992: It was funny nuff said**

" Talking "

 **[ Thoughts ]**

 _ **ROB**_

 **3rd person POV The Malevolence**

" Batarian's". Conner said his voices dripping with venom at their name he had already told everyone about the factions and the batarian's were one he spent the most time on more specifically how to kill them. " Comms officer can you pick up anything from the fleets". I asked and he was typing commands in the console.

" Yes my lord the batarians have taking two lifeships and are trying to take the civics out of the system sir". I clenched my hands at that those animals.

" Have 5 Acclamators, 2 Nebula Star Destroyers and 2 Hammerhead cruisers to block the mass relay and have the rest of the ships move to attack the Batarian ships but the main ship that one I want boarded I'll leave that to you Grievous . "Meanwhile Ventress along with Jango will free one life ship while myself and Nadia will help the other one." I Told them.

" Fine by me finally get to see what they're capable of". Jango said.

" We have the element of surprise on our side thus we have a massive advantage one I wish to keep". Conner said and the group left the bridge to get to the hanger.

 **Pov switch 3rd person**

Admiral Rael'Zorah shouted in rage as a as he saw a batarian gun down a captive that was putting up to much trouble.

" You Bosh'tet you'll pay for this you hear me"!. Real screamed as he struggle to move but he was tied down.

" Quite slave you should be honored that you are going to be a slave for the Hegemony". One of the batarians said.

" What honor you call attack woman and children honor your worst then the Turians". Real said and was struck by a but of a rifle.

" ENOUGH! you will give us the codes to the doors or I'll-". The Batarian was cut off by the ship rocking." What the hell was that'. Then as on que his omni tool came to life.

" Sir were under attack". A batarian pirate said in panic.

" Then repeal the the dam suit rats your a soldier of the Hegemony not a child". The Captain said to him.

" Their NOT Quarians we don't know what they are and they have hand held energy weapons our shields and armor are nothing but paper we need to "PEW". The com went dead for a second then a choking sound a snap.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr* *Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Every member of the group suddenly froze as a cold chill ran up their spines, the distant but sharp sound of artificial breathing hitting their ears like the voice of death itself a chilling atmosphere that traveled with it doing nothing to ease their worries until a voice spoke.

" All you slavers are going to die". After that was said they saw something go pass the window they looked out the windows and saw massive ships each one was attacking their ships but leaving quarians ships alone and what made their blood run cold was the massive ship it was bigger than The Destiny Ascension and their weapons were directed energy weapons their armor and shields were useless. Their attention then was soon at the door when the sound of gunfire grew they could hear screams and shots then nothing. Then a red beam started to cut the door the batarians still in their stupper they formed in front of the door but they still were shaking in fear their hands gripped their weapons then the hole in the door was complete it fell down with a slam and what came though was a being clade in black armor and a skull like mask and it's soulless black lenses that looked back at them and a red blade that was made of pure energy. The batarians fired and the being held up his hand and the mass effect rounds stopped in mid air and soon fell to the ground the shock on their faces said it all.

" The age of slavery is over". The being said with pure hate and held out his hand and their captain went flying into the wall and the blade was thrown and decapitated two more be for it returned to his hand. He moved like death as he killed them they could not fire a shot as they were cut down after the dance of death the last slaver standing was on his knees begging not to die which only seemed to anger him more.

" How many other beings asked you the same thing before you killed them enslaved murdered and raped you have chosen your fate".With that said the slaver started choking as he levateaded off the floor the man soon closed his hand and the neck of the slaver snaped and lifeless body fell to the floor. He looked over to the quarians and with a hand gesture the retrants they had were off them. Then troops in pitch black armor came in and stood by the doors and a woman came in.

" Husband the slavers have been taking care of and the wounded helped". She said

" I see quarians I would contact your people and tell them my ships are here to help you". The man said the Quarian admiral rose to his feet.

" I normally wouldn't brake protocol but I think I can trust you at least I hope". The Admiral said and activities his omni tool. " This is Admiral Rael'Zorah the threat to the ship has been stop open the doors". Rael'Zorah said and the doors opened and Quarian soldiers came out. They checked their comrades and were aware of the Impurem.

" General Jango would like to speak With you emperor". A Death trooper said

" Put him though". He ordered and a image of Jango showed up on the holocam.

" Jango I can only assume that the Quarians lifeship is secure". Vader said.

" Yes, the batarians were barely a challenge a few Quarians loses but could have been a lot worse Ventress is in the hanger". Jango said and Conner though for a second.

" The Batarian ships are being destroyed as we speak I want you to remain on the lifeship for now incase of a counter attack ". Vader said.

" Understood sir". Jango said and the comm went off. Connor looked back at Real Zora. " I believe your the captain of the ship". He asked the quarian.

" Yes". Real Zora said.

" I need to speak to your leaders now". Conner said to the Quarian Admiral who decided that if he wanted them dead they would be and add the fact they are highly advanced he was going to be polite as possible.

" I will see what I can do Emperor but that may take some time the fleet is in chaos do to the batarians". Real said.

" Then all the more Important to fix it". Conner said." I hope grievous is having a better time than I am right now". He said think about the cyborg was doing.

 **With Grievous**

The cyborg General Grievous was walking through the batarian dreadnought and over the bodys of the crew the he put down himself they were pathetic the Huk put up a better fight then this HELL children could. The fact he was covered in blood that stained his armor and the forces he brought with him had taking everything of the ship that he cleared out. The clone troopers that were once his enemy were now under his command and unlike the droids they were able to think for themselves, but back to the task at hand he was at the bridge door they had locked the door.

" Sir we should be able to hack in in a few moments". A Clone marine said.

" No I will do it myself".Grievous said and shoved his lightsabers into the door and started cutting it. He quickly made short work of the door and kicked it in word. The batarians that were on the bridge were looking at the reaper that was Grievous before they could open fire the Kaleesh cyborg general charged at them first strike cut one in half the next decapitated one tried to change him the forth was slammed into the was his head and shattered the helmet and skull the remain guards were killed from clones that came through the door. The captain of the ship was clutching the stump of his left arm and Grievous was over him.

" You'll pay for this the hegemony will-". Before the batarian could monologue he was grabbed by the throat.

" You have already lost by the time you government releases it will be already to late". Grievous said and dropped him on the floor.

" Contact Vader and tell him we captured the ship along with the caption of these scum". Grievous ordered the troops.

 **Pov switch 3rd person**

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema,Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, and Admiral Rael'Zorah were in a private meeting involving the Galactic imperium as they called themselves. Vader had given them history of their people **[ AN; republic era empire era etcetera]** and they couldn't believe it it seem like something out of a movie but they had the evidence right in front of admiral was extremely nervous because this imperium just annihilated a fleet in only a hour and could turn their weapons on them if things went down the wrong path.

" We need to give them a proper show of our appreciation they didn't have to help us they could have just left us to died". Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib leader the Civilian Fleet said.

" I agree with Koris on this this is first contact and I'd rather be on their goodside".Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay leader of the the Patrol Fleet said.

" I more interested in the droids they have I wonder if they are hive minded like the geth". Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh Leader of the special Projects arm of the Migrant Fleet said.

" I'd rather not find out and from what the codex they gave us said droids have been loyal for longer them we been in space even though there are exceptions". Rael said with his arms crossed.

" I want to see if they would agree to give us some of the weapons they have would make protecting our fleet easter". Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema leader of the Heavy Fleet said.

" They are even offering to give us the ships they captured". Rael'Zorah said making the others look at him.

" How many of the ships did they capture exactly". Han'Gerrel asked.

" The batarian dreadnought and four of their cruisers". Rael'Zorah said make his friend look like he won the lottery.

" That would be sufficient boost to our defence". Han'Gerrel said.

" I think we should talk to emperor Vader he has been rather patient". Rael'Zorah said and he had the guards inform Vader.

" Admirals I hope you are done with talking among yourselves". Vader asked them.

" Yes, we'd like to thank you for your help without it we'd have lost many of our people". Admiral Zaal'Koris said.

" Your welcome I was already coming here anyway". Conner said making the Admirals look rather surprised.

" May we ask why". Shala'Raan asked him.

" When we arrived in the galaxy we managed to hack galactic extranet and from their we looked at all groups I decided that your people would do to the fact the Citadel Council would most likely try to manipulate my people and I would obliterate their perches space station in retaliation and the Systems Alliance is still to young but your race has what I need for my people". Vader said make the Admiralty board look rather surprised.

" What exactly do you NEED from us". Daro'Xen asked.

" Informacion and offer you a place in my empire". Vader said dropping the bomb figuratively speaking of this made them wary do to no one wanting them anywhere Rael'Zorah was the first to ask Vader about this.

" With all do respect emperor Vader we find your offer rather suspicious and why would we join your empire we just meet you and why would we give up our independence". Rael'Zorah said making his fellow admirals agree. Vader the pulled out a Holoviewer of a planet.

" This planet is perfect for your people it's at the heart of my territory and the Citadel Council will never be able find you and will help retrofit your ships to our level and FTL and even help you live without suits". Vader said in a neutral tone of voice." Now you may wonder what I'm getting out of this IF you accept it's rather simple I get your skills as master engineers and have allies I can trust and use their brains I value my people and if the galaxy has a problem with you when and if you accept my offer I will stand by you". Vader said shocking them they were just offered many things that other races would kill for.

" W- we need time to decided this Lord Vader". Rael said to Vader.

" Very well I can understand but I'm afraid that you may not have time to decided long the Bataranes will come looking for their ships and if they told they were coming here". Vader said letting it sinking.

" Well have a answer in a few hours Emperor Vader". Admiral Zaal'Koris said and Vader left the room.

" Koris you think we can make a choice of that magnitude in a few hours are you mad!" Han'Gerrel said to the Civilian fleet Admiral.

" We have to we have just meet yes but this could be our chance to have a home a world for us to settle and our people can stop being nomads and LIVE WITHOUT THESE SUITS!". Admiral Koris told Han.

" We have a homeworld".

" HAD a homeworld you mean".

" We can take it back we just need-".

" Even if we do how many of us will be left Han".

" Enough! As much as I hate to say it we need to decide this attack has shown that the slavers are getting bolder and we barely have enough to repair what we do have and he seemed honest with us".Rael'Zorah told the other two.

" This is going to have to be done before they leaves". Tonbay said and the others agreed.

 **Meanwhile with Conner and the others 2 hours later**

" The fleet has finished going through the remains and we found weapons and armor and some unimportant items but the techs should find something useful in them". Jango said

" Maybe but for now tell me what did you think of the batarians combat capabilities". Conner asked them.

" Pathetic they barely qualify as soldiers". Jango said in bodrum

" Indeed but never underestimate them they can be creative when they want to be". Conner said

" So how long do you think they'll take".Nadia asked me

" I don't know love but if I were to guess and hope a few more hours". Conner said.

" I hope they do join us they don't deserve this to be forbidden to have a homeworld what kind of government would do that". Nadia asked me.

" One that wants to keep its own power and if I were to bet the Salarians felt threatened by them and pushed for their punishment and wanted them gone after all I'd rather have the Quarians one our side then the Citadel Council". Conner said loud enough for the quarians in the room to hear.

" I agree they have a warrior's spirit from what I saw they were fighting with everything they had". Jango said showing them respect.

" The mass relay is still being guarded and anything that comes though we'll know about it no loses at all and the batarien commander is being held on The Malevolence". Ventress said.

" He'll tell us everything he knows then we execute him". Conner told her and they went back to waiting.

 **Back with the Admirals**

" We need more time Rael". Han said to his fellow admiral.

" And it's time we don't have Han they put themselves at risk and helping us is against galactic law they just made themselves the enemy of the Batarians and the Citadel they even offered us a planet and the benefits both technologically and heath wise for our people are too great to pass up". Real told him.

" We would give up our independence the we keep-". Han was cut off by a laugh from Koris.

" We still answer to the Citadel and no matter where we are Han did you think that we should refuse this out of what something we don't really have". Koris told him.

" I-we fine you made your point but if we do join this Galactic imperium how do we know they won't be like the rest of the galaxy". Han said.

" I trust them in fact they approached us first and from the way he talked about the Citadel he doesn't like being used". Real told them.

" Enough talk it's time we put this to a vote". Shala'Raan said to the others. " All for Joining the Galactic imperium raise their hand". She said and everyone's hand shot up but Han was slow to do so." The we will inform our respective fleets that we are now part of the Galactic imperium let's hope there's not a riot because of this". Raan said

" We should also put out a call for all of our people still on pilgrimage to return". Koris said and the others agreed.

 **Galactic imperium/CE Timeline (AN; somethings will be AU and I'm bad at timelines sorry)**

 **May 2158 GI/CE**

 **The Migrant Fleet becomes part of the Imperium after defeat of slaver fleet all no combatants are taken to New Rannoch while the rest of the fleet awaits those still on pilgrimage. Emperor Vader appointed Admiral Zaal'Koris as representative of the quarians in galactic Council.**

 **Hannah shepard gives birth to twins Jane and John on Omega naming Aria T'Loak godmother and Urdnot Wrex named godfather she soon relocates to Mindoir and retires from being a mercenary many in the galaxy breath in relief that the Red death is gone. Urdnot Wrex escorts her with Bray to Mindoir.**

 **January 2158**

 **Emperor Vader/Conner and Empress Vettes son prince Samuel is born with dark blue skin and blue eyes with blue hair.**

 **2158 June GI/CE**

 **After arrive on New Rannoch quarians are shocked to see a the ships of the Imperium navy. Quarian ships are off loaded and work begins to build up New Rannoch. Imperial shipyards along with quarian engineers start to upgrade repair and in some case dismantle quarian ships.**

 **Former Quarian forces start integrating into the Imperium navy in a slow pace do to immune system many have be reassigned to New Rannoch or ship to ship combat training.**

 **Galactic imperium RND starts studying ME weapons armor and ships Quarians scientists having agreed to assist with former Admiral Daro'Xen vas New Rannoch head the Quarian scientists teams.**

 **Quarians decline to have droids on their planet do to fear of AI's Vader instead sends organic crews to aid in construction.**

 **June 2164 GI/CE**

 **All Quarians have returned from pilgrimage and have reported to New Rannoch. Galactic imperium RND along with Quarians scientists have made a breakthrough in repairing the immune systems stating live trials on volunteers.**

 **2164 GI/CE  
Imperium RND with Quarians scientists make a combined version of Phase II clone trooper armor and ME armor to make the first Phase 3 armor taking the best of both armors and fusing them together replaced the mass effect barriers with Deflector shield generators taken from Droidekas and redefined to work in armor Tech and Biotic Protection is also add on. Disruptor torpedoes are confirmed to be highly effective agentes Deflector shields RND is working on counters to this. Phase 3 armor testing begins. Weapon research is proving to be difficult do to the sheer difference between the technology. **

**2164 GI/CE**

 **Lord Vader/Conner publicly executes the batarian caption after interrogacion for multiple counts of murder, rape, piracy and slavery.**

 **July 2164 GI/CE**

 **The Citadel Council noticing the Migrant fleet has not been sided pledge a full investigation.**

 **The batarian hegemony blames the Migrant fleet for the distrucen of a batarian fleet and vow revenge.**

 **Ivor Johnstagg is sentenced to 21 years in prison for attempting to assassinate Venta Tox, the volus ambassador to the Citadel Johnstagg claims to be acting on behalf of the radical human political party Eternal Earth Johnstagg is diagnosed with paranoid from the assassination attempt jeopardizes the Systems Alliance bid for an embassy on the Citadel.**

 **Lord Vader/Conner makes the imperium Knight order for all force sensitives along with the imperium Knight academy for younger generations.**

 **Lord Vader/Conner makes a special task forces to hunt down batarian slavers headed by Thexan and Arcann who accept their roles gladly.**

 **Imperium deep mining crew finds massive amounts of Isotope-5 on newly discovered Noxcuses crew are sent to mine the rare substance along with a guard fleet.**

 **The Terminus-class destroyer ship is put back into action 10 are assigned to scout uncharted territory but soon disappear in response the GI increase it's first warning system and defence platforms.**

 **August 2164 GI/CE**

 **The Citadel Council calls off search for the Migrant fleet after a month of searching claiming they many have tried to retake their homeworld and failed. Reports of unidentified ships are reported but desmitsted as false reports.**

 **The batarian hegemony lose two slaver fleets with no survivors found no one claims responsibility, The slaves from the fleets are found with no memory of what transpired but a message on the ship's log Change your ways or we will come for your worlds". No one claims resopobilatey but The batarian hegemony blames the Systems Alliance tempers between the two flares higher.**

 **The asari republics start to receive information on batarian slaver in their space from a unknown source when arriving at the coordinates all they find are the remains of the fleet and asari slaves each unable to remember what happened. Evidence of the batarian hegemony involvement cases uproar among asari space demanding the batarian hegemony suffer punishment. Asari republic forces receive a 30% recruitment rate and continues to climb and long with ships.**

 **December 2164 GI/CE**

 **Nadia Grell and Akaavi Spar are pregnant with the Emperor's children**

 **February 2165 GI/CE**

 **Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species of the Citadel Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.**

 **Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime and and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia.**

 **Quarians Immune systems are fully repaired thanks to combined efforts Quarians enlist in the imperium military by the thousands.**

 **The tenth Imperium shipyard is completed and soon begins to make defence stances.**

 **March 2165 GI/CE**

 **Imperium shipyards produce 12 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 5 Kandosii-type dreadnoughts.**

 **The Terminus-class destroyer ships return but only 3 of the original teen return with a new race called the Thunderians humanoid felines form the world of Thundera. The caption of the fleet a Clone Admiral named Six submitted his report that they were unable to return to the Galactic imperium do to The Mutants a barbarian race from the planet Plun-Darr who wage war against the ThunderCats both on Thundera and their colonies. They were unable to leave do to their hyperdrives being damaged by battle they helped the Cats win the war quarantine The Mutants to their planet. Six was also married to the late king's daughter Thudara . The crews of the 7 ships The Mandalore, Three drives, West runners,Cryo bomb,Star way, War fog,and the Sparrow were honored and a monument was put into place. Thundera joins the Galactic imperium do to they can barely protect themselves without draining their resources. Thundera is soon reinforced by a Eclipse-class dreadnought, 12 Lucrehulk-class battleships, 1,000 Munificent-class star frigates and 100 Valiant-class Star Destroyers to protect their colonies. New hyperspace lanes are found to make travel much quicker to Thundera.**

 **A Citadel Council team encounters two dreadnought sized ships of unknown designed in the Skyllian Verge first contact teams are sent out but ships disappear before they arrived.**

 **September 2165 GI/CE**

 **Nadia Grell and Akaavi Spar give birth. Nadia to a Girl and Akaavi to a boy the girl named Lema and the boy Rax.**

 **Imperium forces under the command of the Emperor attack the Facility on Pragia and rescue the children the cerberus personal are captured interrogated and publicly executed.**

 **May 2167 GI/CE**

 **The Systems Alliance and the batarian hegemony forces start skirmishes in the terminus systems do to many batarian ships being found destroyed a cold war begins between the two.**

 **Imperium forces under command of Vaylin The Shadow Broker Base on Hagalaz and kill the Broker and everyone on the ship Vaylin then has the ship cleared of the dead and the Imperium force take control with the knowledge of the Broker they soon start have intel on everyone.**

 **The imperium Knight order grow massively by the influxes of students from imperium Knight academy.**

 **Half of the former Migrant fleet is retrofitted and repaired with imperium weapons and armor and are put on home space defence.**

 **The batarian hegemony starts to raid colonies near the borders of Council space.**

 **June 2167 GI/CE**

 **Imperium forces find multiple Prothean Data Discs and archeological dig site on planet Joab invaded by Blue Suns mercenaries strike team neutralises blue sun forces and secure the beacon and returned it to imperium space.**

 **Imperium worlds now have multiple Golan VIII space defense platforms and Cardan V-class space stations and Ld-12 laser defense satellites. The Emperor praise the workers of the Imperium shipyards. A Imperium shipyard over New Rannoch starts the construction of the first Quarian Super Star destroyer modeled after the quarian cruiser time to complete 1 year and six months.**

 **Thundera homeworld rebuilt from war colonies halfway time till full recovery two years at best at worst 5 years.**

 **August 2167 GI/CE**

 **Imperium worlds hold the first Galactic imperium day celebration all world celebrate**

 **Asari republics forces attack batarian ships near Asari world Cyone The batarian hegemony demands reparations from Asari republics. The republics refuse and soon the Systems Alliance and Asari republics conduct joint military exercises in the Skyllian Verge relations between the Asari republics and Systems Alliance grow as a result.**

 **January 2170 GI/CE**

 **Colony of Mindor sends out a distress call Imperium forces under the command of the emperor respond.**

 **End Time line**

 **Three hours before distress call from Mindor third person Pov**

The Shepherd family was at the spaceport waiting for a ship to come more precisely the ship that had Liselle her husband Paul Grayson, Wrex, Bray,Preitor Gavorn, Nyreen Kandros and Aria T'Loak. Normale you may think why would a small urban family know these kind of people. Well Hannah was at one time one of the most dangerous mercs around and the red death was because the amount of red she had on and how much blood her enemies were in when she killed them. She became Aria's Hitwoman and friend after she kill four Krogan with a Anti material rifle that used 50 cal bullets.

" What's taking so dam long I'll be Wrex age by the time they get here". Hannah said she then looked and saw her son John look at her with a blank look.

" Mom wrong flight list they are on the private list your looking on the public one they been here looking at you for the last ten minutes". Her son told her he looked up and thought how she missed that. Her friends and kids had a really look.

" Oops sorry". Hannah said to everyone.

" You are a idiot". Wrex said and hannah stuck out her tongue .

" Can we get something to eat now I'm hungry could eat a Maw". Preitor said and John agreeing with him.

" I have a feeling that all that meat I bought is going to be gone". Hannah said.

" Yup". Wrex said to her and they left.

 **Three hours later shepherd home**

" I still think you cheated Preitor". Paul said to the sniper

" No you just shuck with sniper rifles". Preitor said back.

" I agree with Preitor you do suck at shooting sniper rifles Paul". His girlfriend Liselle said.

" I hate all of you". Paul said back and they all laughed at him. Hannah and Nyreen Kandros and Aria T'Loak were sitting down and talking about old time. John and Jane were sleeping on the couch. Wrex took a look out the window and dropped his drink.

" We have trouble lots of it coming down fast". Wrex said and when the others looked they saw the falling ships of the Alliance or what was left and batarian ships coming down.

" Hannah Please tell me you have a stockpile of weapons here because that's going to be a problem". Aria said

" Ya basement under the stairs the code in the twins birthday", Hannah said looking at the sky.

" Bray,Preitor, Bary go get the weapons now!" Aria ordered them John and Jane looked at what was happening.

" Oh shit". Both of them said

" I'm letting you two say that". Hannah told her children.

 **End chapter two**

 **Ok I hope that is good for you guys and thank you for reading**

 **Bman out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

" Talking " ****

 **[ Thoughts ]**

 **ROB**

 **Mmiller25819: No it's not over**

 **Also if you want anyone else from the star wars universe to show up leave a review**

 ******3rd person POV New Coruscant Galactic imperium Council chambers before the Mindor attack**

The Galactic Imperium Council was in a meeting nothing too important the imperium Council was small only a handful of members do to that the governors of the systems would run it and from them, each one would one rep to inform Conner of the what was going on in the area and corruption was punishable by death. The capital was fully formed world now it had a growing population. The Galactic Imperium was already ahead of the Citadel Council, Systems Alliance, and The batarian hegemony in terms of technology.

" Now that we are all here we need to start the meeting first I believe that representative Zaal'Koris should start". Conner said and Koris who was not wearing a suit and brought up his omni tool.

" Thank you Lord now to my report the last of the former Migrant fleet ships have been refitted some had to be dismantled but that was to be expected and the first Quarian Super Star destroyer as you know was finished and is 13,800 KM long the ship is to remain at the homeworld until called upon the homeworld itself has next to no problems that end my short report".Koris said and sat down Next was the head of the shipyards Toks macs a male Mirialan he was blunt and was a no-nonsense man you did your job or you were gone.

" Thank you, my lord, we have completed 10 new Nebula Star Destroyers, 7 Syracuse-class Star Destroyers, 2 Lucrehulk-class battleships, and an Eclipse-class dreadnought." space defense platform is now all over our worlds and colonies we have gone far beyond our projected rang". " The two Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyers are still under construction and will be finished in 4 mouths that concludes my report". Toks said. Next one to speak was RND head Lex case and Daro'Xen case who were married. They brought up an image of Phase 3 Imperium armor it was more put together then the 1 and 2 phases they were designed to do one thing protection of the ware.

" My lord we have completed testing of the Phase 3 armor and it's now available for mass production as you can see it's a bit bulkier and heavy armored but make no mistake it's light and can take more punishment then blaze trooper armor, the deflector shields are capable of taking massive punishment before having to recharge the armor is tuff enough that not even a Wookie was able to dent it. " The Phase 3 armor system is far superior to anyone it monitors shields, Ammo, armor and I took the Quarian suit sealing system and add it for Medical and environmental situations". Lex said showing it in different situations it was impressive.

" I, on the other hand, have managed to make improved targeting systems and increase the range of our ships weapons but the mass effect ship's still hold the longer range, I and my husband also have managed to make a new blaster". She said and an image of the new blaster appeared it was like the death trooper guns but different." The Blaster has a higher rate of damage it fires a bolt that is hot enough and powerful to burn through an advanced dwarf spider droid armor but even with heat adsorbing skins but it still makes to much heat we are working on a way to counter that". Xen said and she showed it was a highly effective weapon but it melts its own barrel from the heat and burns the hands of the user. They made a few more breakthroughs as well.

The meeting went on for a few hours before coming to an end. Conner had left after the meeting and went to the royal palace It was a massive building and well guarded his wives and children were safe due to the army that guarded it not that they could not protect themselves he just wanted them to be safe. He walked into his home and found his son he was 13 years old and was considered a prodigy he was glad it didn't go to his head, in fact, his son was personality was a lot like Vette but had a bit of corners personality as well.

" Samuel what are you doing". Conner asked his son who didn't respond he walked over to look at his son's face and he then found out why his son was asleep.

"You're definitely your mother's son Samuel". Conner said used a small out of force lightning to shock him awake. Samuel's eyes shot opened he let out a yelp and rubbed his arm and looked at his father who was standing over him he got up quickly and looked at his father.

" Hey old man what are you doing home". Samuel said to his dad.

" My business was concluded so I decided to come home before I leave to hunt for slavers where is everyone". Conner asked his son.

" Oh well mom is with mom Ashara in the other room and mom Nadia is with Lema studying in the library, mom Akaavi is training with Rax in the training room". He told his father.

" Go get them and tell them to meet me here". He told his son.

" Ok I will be back but can I come with this time please". Samuel asked his father.

" I will think about it Samuel now go get everyone and I know I have not been around a lot lately but I will try to around, more often". Conner told his son.

" Dad you the emperor of Galactic Imperium you have a lot of work the fact you can even come home means a lot dad". Samuel said and left to get everyone.

"There will come a time son when you will have to witness the war that will come I hope we are prepared". Conner said thinking about the reapers.

 **Timeskip later**

Conner and his wife's and children sat in the living room talking mostly about things his youngest children had keep talking to him not that he minded he enjoyed having a family a big one at that the hours went by and the two youngest had to go to bed.

" Daddy I don't want to go to bed I'm not (Yawn) sleepy". His daughter said trying to stay awake.

" Well my little princess you seem to be falling asleep so how are you not sleepy". Conner said to Lema who try to pout but was too tired his son Rax was passed out already.

" Do you have to leave now". Nadia asked him.

" Yes, sadly when I return I'll take a week or so off to make up for the time I have missed". Conner said

" Oh, and Samuel asked me if he could come with you on your little hunt I told him he could and I'm coming as well can't let my baby boy go alone can I". Vette said.

" MOM". Samuel said.

" Don't mom me young man I coming so go pack some things were going to gone for a few days". She ordered her son who left the room when she left to get her's.

" Ashara how are you feeling". Conner asked her to do to the fact she was a few weeks pregnant.

" I'm fine love just a bit tired". Ashara said

" Ok just wanted to be sure if you were ok". He said and Ashara put her head on his shoulder.

" I'm fine in fact with the help I have I'll not be in any danger".Ashara said and soon Samuel came back with a bag of clothes and Vette. Conner had picked up his other two children and brought them to their beds kissed them on their heads and said goodbye to wives and a shuttle picked him, Vette and Samuel, up.

 **New Coruscant orbit**

From orbit, they could see how developed the world was but it still had green on it do to Conner finding those areas were very connected to the force and he wanted to have forests on his world. His son was looking at the ships and hoping that they would be going on a superstar destroyer but sadly they were going on a Nebula-class Star Destroyer were Thexan and Arcann were. The small fleet only had 67 ships.10 Munificent-class star frigates,5 Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, 10 Acclamator-class assault ships, 5 Quasar Fire-class bulk cruisers, 5 Hammerhead II-class heavy cruisers, and 10 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 15 Victory II-class frigates, 10 Warhammer-class heavy cruisers and 2 Nebula-class Star Destroyers. The fleet was small do to if they ran into anyone they would be able to keep most of their military might a secret for as long as he could.

" Hey dad why are we not going on a Super Star Destroyer". His son asked him Conner let out a chuckle.

" Sometimes it pays to keep your cards close to your chest son". Conner told him.

" Ok, dad". Samuel said. as they docked with the ship they were welcomed the crew many wore the new armor Phase 3 armor except for the Mandalorian super commandos that were there along with Thexan and Arcann.

" Thexan, Arcann". Conner created the two brothers.

" My lord". They said at the same time and Conner's eye twitched behind his mask he told them to call him by his name.

" I'll let that slide you two now let's get to the bridge". Conner told them.

 **Timeskip Nebula-class Star Destroyer**

" Lord I'm picking up a transmission". A comms officer said.

" What is it saying". Thexan asked.

" It's not clear sir". The Officer said.

" Can you clear it up". Thexan asked

" Yes, I can sir just give me a few moments sir". After a few moments, the transmission was cleared up and it was not a go one.

" This is Alliance forces on Mindor we are under heavy attack by slavers and mercs we lost half of our forces and won't hold out much longer we need-".

" It cut out after that sir no comm traffic at all".

" Head for the planet notify all ship to be ready for a space battle and ground battles I'll tell Lord Vader". Thexan told the clone.

 **Timeskip Mindor capital city refugee camp**

" That's thirty-six for me how many on you end Hannah".Preitor asked her from his nest.

" Same as you Preitor damn these guys don't know when to quit". Hannah said.

" Ya, Aria how are you doing". Preitor asked his boss.

" We manage to stop their armor support but we basically just backed ourselves in a fucking corner". Aria said with clenched teeth if she got out of this the batarians would not be able to come within a hundred light-years of omega. She also was impressed with the Alliance soldiers even with how bad things got they still went on fighting and the fact she was in charge after the last of the commanders were killed in an air attack she had years of leading troops she was a former commando after all. " Wrex how are things looking at the barricade". She asked the krogan over the coms.

" Good we're hunkered down and dug in but we are low on heavy weapon ammo a few humans ran off to get some ammo from stash not far from where they should be back soon". Wrex said. " How are the kids". Wrex asked Aira who let out a sigh.

"They're shaking up but doing well they're helping with the wounded but fine for the most part".Aira said to the Battlemaster.

" The next attack will be heavy and those dropships have been landing reinforcements we'll be lucky to hold out". Wrex told Aria.

" I know that all we can hope that the Alliance is on the way". Aria said hoping that help was coming.

 **Pov Switch Conner** **Nebula-class Star Destroyer**

The Imperium forces on the ship were moving to battle stations. The ground forces were in their landing craft pilots were in their ships. Conner was walking through the hanger flanked by Thexan and Arcann.

" I want you two once we arrive head down to the main enemy force and make sure they don't leave the planet and try to capture the leader if you can I will be landing in the city," Conner told Thexan and Arcann

" Understood lord Vader". The twins said. Vette was in her armor that was designed to take a beating it bore similarity to his armor she also had two DL-44 heavy blaster pistols.

" It's nice to be the ones who have the upper hand this time". Vette said.

" For once yes it is". He said.

 **Mindor orbit**

" Sir the forces are headed to the last holdout on Mindor". A batarian said.

" Make sure you tell them I want as many slaves as they can get and fast". The Batarian leader said.

" Understood sir". The batarian said then stopped and looked on his screen." That can't be right"? He said looking at his instruments.

" What are you talking about". Another batarian asked.

" Sir I'm picking up some strange readings coming our way". He told his commander.

" Are the Alliance here already"? He asked.

" No, in fact, I have no idea who or what is coming to the readings don't-". He was unable to finish because he saw made his blood go cold 67 ships all unknown and 16 were dreadnoughts and they had only two with 90 cruisers they had numbers, yes but 16 dreadnoughts and the support they had were going to gut them.

" H-Have all available ships deploy fighters and move into attack formation". The Batarian leader said and his orders were told to the other ships. He was going to show these fools the might of the Batarian Hegemony.

The unknown fleet facing the batarians own fighters and bombers flow out of the ships. The fighters of both sides soon meet and to the shock and horror of the batarians the fighters they were facing had energy weapons, not the standard mass effect technology and their armor and shields didn't help them in sort it was a massacre.

" Sir we just lost 6 squadrons of fighters and their bombers already destroyed 10 cruisers their weapons are pure energy weapons our armor and shields didn't help".! The helm offer said in a panic.

" Why haven't their main force fired yet"? The Batarian captain asked

" I don't know sir they're in standard range". The man said. The batarian captain then realized something.

" They don't have the range to fire accuracy have all ships hold position and focus fire on dreadnoughts".! He said with a laugh.

 _ **Boom**_

The ship rocked and then to his horror his other dreadnought was destroyed and taking a cruiser with it.

" Sir 3 of their cruisers and a dreadnought are head to the surface right to our staging area we-".

 _ ***BOOM* *BOOM**BOOM***_

" The enemy ships is in range sir we to retreat"!

The Batarian hegemony captain soon felt a cold chill go up to his spine.

 **Pov change imperium forces POV**

" Emperor Vader we are approaching the LZ Lord Thexan and Arcann forces are headed to the batarians base, sir". The Pilot said.

" Drops us off then". Conner said and he and Vette plus a squad of commandos got off the LAAT and into the city.

" LZ clear sir". A clone said.

Conner started to walk down the street or what was left of it. He walked over bodies of humans both military and civilians he saw a few children among them. He used the force to scan the area and he felt they were being watched but not by batarians.

" If you are done hiding you may come out were are not slavers". Conner said looking over at the building where the people were hiding. Two Alliance marines came out their armor was barely holding together. " It would seem that you fight even when you're faced with defeat commendable". He said.

" I guess you're the reason why the batarians are pulling back". One of the Marines said.

" Yes". He confirmed that.

" Thanks, I appreciate we all been waiting for help to arrive".He said

" Ya and the fact most of the brass in dead and Aria is the one calling the shots now hell not that I mind she at least knows what she is doing". The second Marine said and Conner was shocked to why she would be here.

" Why would-". Conner was going to ask but the forces warned him of danger and brought up his lightsaber and blocked mass effect rounds. The Marines took cover and the commandos opened fire on the batarians who were killed rather quickly from DC-17m ICWS. Conner had used force choke on the leader and throw him in the air and throw his saber. Vette killed three with fast shots.

" Contacts down". The lead commando said.

" Holy shit handheld energy weapons". One of the Alliance marines said. The others Omni-tool went off. He hit a few keys and it came on.

" Sergeant where the hell are you". The unmistakable voice of Aria T'Loak said over the comms.

" Sorry ma'am we were avoiding batarian patrols then an unknown force started to attack the batarians and their friend's took care of some batarians". He told her.

" Are you telling me a highly advanced technology race just happened to show up on Mindor during a batarian raid and saved you". She asked.

" Yes, ma'am". He said.

" I don't know what to believe but get your ass back to the base the batarians are press for another attack". Aira said.

Conner had got on his comm-link and ordered a LAATs to drop off three All Terrain Tactical Enforcers or AT-TE along with two squads of Imperial shock troopers and a squad of Shadow troopers.

" Tell your leader I'm diverting forces to hold off the batarians and aid in the defense of your area". Conner said to the marines as he stormed down the street with his forces.

" Ma'am did you get that".

" I did and I'm not going to complain get your ass back here". Aira said.

 **With Thexan and Arcann**

" What the hell are you". The batarian captain said as he died.

" That was a disappointing battle brother". Arcann said to Thexan.

" Indeed but we managed to wipe out most of them and with no civilians being caught in the middle". Thexan said looking at the FOB he and his brother destroyed. The corpses of the slavers littered the ground the base in ruins.

" Generals we succeed in rescue the civilians with no losses". A Marshal Commander said but seemed off.

" What is it trooper". Arcann asks him.

" Some of the women and children have been raped, sir". He said and the brothers were not pleased.

" Have the medics do what they can and we're moving on the last holdout of the batarans have a small force remain behind". Thexan ordered.

" Yes, sir". He said and walked away.

" Brother we only need the leader of the base camp correct". His brother nodded." Then we kill everyone but the slaves and the commander". He told his brother.

" I agree". The other twin said and walked off.

 **POV shift Conner**

"SNAP"

The sound encoded as the last Batarian trooper went limp. Conner was in the center of dead batarians they were cut into pieces and for Conner they were such easy prey. Vette had been with a group of children they found maternal instinct always there whether their your children or not.

" This is rather annoying". Conner said as he discarded the body.

" Sir the battle in orbit is done and the remains of the slavers are being mopped up in the city the Alliance forces that were reinforced are under attack sir". A trooper said.

" Have air support attack the batarian forces and get me transport to the area". Conner ordered.

 **POV change**

" Get heavy weapons on that tank". A clone caption ordered his men.

" Yes, sir". A clone heavy trooper said and fired a missile that hit the tank and blow it into thousands of pieces. The mass effect rounds bounced off the armor of the AT-TE as it fired its main cannon that blows a hole in the clome of troops. The defenders were able to breathe easily at the fact they were being helped out. Their homes were gone and a lot of their friends and family were as well. Even when they rebuilt it would never be the same.

With the Batarians were pinned down HARD they were panicking they knew that the battle was lost and hoped they could at least have a few hostages to negotiate a way off world and avoid death but this was like going trying to fight a black hole. The batarian commander was soon hit in the head by a green beam that made him drop to the ground. They soon realized they were surrounded on all sides.

" We surrender stop firing". A batarian said dropping his weapon and the others did too.

" No prisoners our orders stand". The Clone commander said he and his men took aim.

" WAIT I"LL CAN TELL YOU WHO ORDERED THE ATTACK IT WA-"

BANG

The batarian dropped to the ground from a shot from his own comrade who didn't what him to talk and he was shot by a sniper.

" Open fire". The commander said and the remains of the batarian forces we shot down by stormtroopers.

" Contact Emperor Vader tell him the civilians are safe". The Commander said.

" Yes, sir".

 **Timeskip Mindor capital city refugee camp**

" Sir all batarian forces have been taking care of on the planet and in space, no ships have passed through the relay yet sir the fleet is in a defensive formation". The caption of the fleet said

" If you detected ant Alliance ships hail them first I don't want to start a war with them". Conner said and the Caption sulted and was gone from the holocomm.

Conner walked out of his transport flanked by Vette and commandos the camp they landed in was a shabble the attacks left it in bad shape they still were the body's of the fallen on the ground. GI troops were helping those that need it. Conner cam upon a site one he was hoping to deal with soon as possible.

" Aria T'Loak ruler of omega and Urdnot Wrex this is quite odd for you two to be on a colony and around a slaver raid". Conner said to the group. The group looked at Conner and he found it amusing.

" so you already know about us sounds like you are well informed". Aria said and Conner laughed.

" I have had my forces wipe out all slaver activities in the Terminus Systems for years it would appear Batarian Hegemony is feeling it would appear and leaking all of those attacks on the planets they were going to hit also did some damage". Conner said getting multiple looks of shock.

"You're the reason why the four eyes have been getting their ass handed to them left and right all these years". Wrex asked then he let out a massive laugh." Now I definitely like you".

" I hope so because I have an offer for you and Aria". Conner told the two.

" What offer is that". Aria asked.

" How would you like to make your old on omage much more secure and undisputed". Conner told Aria." And the genophage to be cured". Conner told Wrex. Both of them look at Conner like he was mad. Aria gave him a glare.

" For what". She asked.

" Omega is right were my empires territory is going to be and I'd rather not resort to war to get it". Conner said and Aira flared her biotics.

" I AM OMEGA". Aria said.

" Yes and Omega is now under threat of the Batarian Hegemony and while you have a fleet how many do you think can be bought by the hegemony and with what has happened here would it not". Conner asked her. " And I strongly believe that the genophage is an ongoing genocide and that angers me more than you know Wrex and trust me the Council cannot stop me if you agree you two don't have to agree now I'll give you time to think it over". He told them then left them to think about it. My coom-link soon biped

" Sir the alliance is coming out of the relay now ". The caption said

" I'm on my way back to the ship you are to speak to them caption until I'm able don't fail me". Conner told him and cut the link.

 **POV switch Mindor orbit**

Caption Tanka was a 40-year-old Mirialan he hated politics and fools and now he was put into a spot by his Emperor and he hoped this would end well he is a soldier damn it not a ambassador.

" Send a hail to the Alliance ships and pray we don't have to destroy two fleets in one day". He said.

 **END Chapter 3**

 **Hope you like and all and Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING**

 **AN: Conner's armor is from Square-Enix-Play Arts-Kai Darth Vader figure and the MK3 armor is Square-Enix-Play Arts stormtrooper figure**. **Also Samuel is 13 the shepherd twins are the same. Rax and Lema are 10 I think like I said I'm bad at math.**

" Talking "

 **[ Thoughts ]**

 **ROB**

 **3rd person POV system alliance and asari Republic's joint task force**

The Joint task force between the Asari Republic's and the system alliance was new from the increase in new relations and it was decided that a small force from the Asari Republic's and systems alliance would start patrolling areas along sided both of their borders to keep the batarians out of their space along with other elements.

The close relationship between the two governments increased both economy and military as a result. The Turains fleets were able to pull a good amount of their ships back into their own space and protect their colonies better. The Salaries increased their military and navy as not to fall far behind the other races.

The Turains and Salaries relationship with the Asari was not as close at it was the balance of power was shifting and the three council races were showing that neither was going to stop soon.

The System Alliance had become more open with the Asari Republic's and experienced a jump in technology as the Republic's shared any break they had. An asari matriarch pitched the idea to Admiral Hackett who told the heads of the Alliance and after a few months, the task force was completed and under command of Admiral Victor Stanford and matriarch Aeenth Bevus. The task force was 25 ships strong and had only two dreadnoughts.

" This is Admiral Stanford in the next few minutes we will be coming out of the mass relay Mindor is under attack by batarian slavers they most likely will have mercs as well the 2nd Asari fleet will arrive an hour after we engaged the slavers the Alliance 5th fleet will be here in three hours all fighters and bombers squadrons head to your ships". The admiral said.

The battle group soon came out of the mass relay they moved to the planet and encountered remains if ships drifting.

" What the hell sir these are batarian ships I thought we were the only forces in the area". The operator said.

" We are whoever did this had a lot of firepower". He said and the bridge crew started to talk among themselves.

" Sir, could it have been the ghosts of Vengeance". One of the crewmen asked and the others went silent.

The Admiral thought about it after the disappearance of the migrant fleet slavers and a lot more others kinds of scum were being systematically wiped out. So we're saying it was the council specters some say it was the Alliance others a group of people who had enough but, The more superstitious believe it was ghosts of the dead coming back and reaping their vengeance on those that killed them. He believed well he'd had no idea what to believe.

Then as they got close to the planet they and all the other ships soon saw the remains of the Batarian fleet, But that was not all he was told there were 67 ships all unknown and there were 16 were dreadnoughts and the rest were looking just as deadly. Admiral Stanford was thinking this was going to turn into another first contact war.

" Sir the unknowns are haling us". The comms officer said and the Admiral released his breath.

" Put it on the main screen". He ordered and he did. The image of a green humanoid with black markings and wearing a uniform he did not recognize at all.

" My name is Caption Tanka of the Galactic Imperium we responded to this colonies distress call all slaver forces have been killed ". Tanka told them. Then an Image of matriarch Aeenth popped on the screen. Admiral Stanford had 30 years under his belt and he knew a seasoned man when he saw one.

" My name is matriarch Aeenth of the Asari Republic's I would like to thank you for stopping the batarians". She said with a true smile.

" Mine as well". He said.

" Don't thank me it's the emperor you should he's the one who led the forces down to halt the slavers sadly some suffered before we were able to stop them". The Mirialan said.

" I see". The Alliance captain said in a whispered tone. The Imperium captain soon was brought to the side and nodded.

" Emperor Vader has arrived he will be with us momentary". He told them.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr* *Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

The ship crews that heard that felt the shadow of death go over them. The figure they all saw was clad in black armor its face was masked by a skull looking mask with black soulless lenses and it was male by the look of it.

" Captain you have done well you're dismissed, captain". He told the man who saluted. The man crossed his arms and looked at the two." The civilians are safe but a few have been violated by the batarians I would have them go in for physiological therapy". He said.

" I can assure you're the emperor". matriarch Aeenth asked.

" I am Darth Vader emperor of the Galactic Imperium". He said in a voice that made it clear don't fuck with me or else.

Matriarch Aeenth was able to wipe the sweat off her head at the tone the fact was this was the first contact with a Galactic government other than the Citadel Council and from the look of their ships they were armed and from what scans told her the ships had no sign of element zero was detected. That means they didn't use element zero and have a different means of FTL that was impossible all technology uses Elemental zero. But if it was true that could be disasters for the Citadel races.

She needs to not make enemies with this Galactic Imperium. She was a soldier, not a politician that was one thing she wanted to stay away from. She'll let the bureaucrats deal with that shit.

With Admiral Stanford, he was happy that someone had stopped the attack on Mindor. The Alliance has been neglecting the outer colonies even with the Asari and alliance forces they could not protect everything. That caused mass backlash some colonies threatened to leave the Alliance, not a good thing. The outer colonies are thinking the Alliance has abandoned them which is unknowingly true.

" I feel that I should speak with your government on the Citadel rather than you two not that I mean to insult you two it's just it would be better so your leaders can have all the facts rather then he said she said". Vader told them and he was right.

" I understand emperor Vader we will inform the Council of your...Wait how do you know where the Citadel is"?! She asked him.

" Who do you think has been systematically wiping out the slavers and others of their kind". Vader said." Ever since we arrived in this galaxy after the exodus of our home galaxy we built our lives with our hands I will not hesitate to crush them if they threatened me and trust me". He said and he made the two others and the ship's bridge crew start to sweat." I will make them wish they were dead". He said and the sheer hate he voiced was enough to make a Krogan back off.

" I will withdraw my forces now and I will meet your government in 2 days I will send you a first content package to you after that and all my forces are on their ships we will leave". Vader said.

An hour later the galaxy imperium forces left Mindor to return to their space.

 **POV change third person**

" And you let them leave Admiral Stanford and matriarch Aeenth"? Councilor Sparatus of the Turian hierarchy questioned.

" The emperor said in two days he will be arriving at the Citadel to formally meet the council and the fact he had 67 ships 16 were dreadnoughts I think the lives of our crews were more important _SIR_ ". She said. Sparatus mandibles moved to show how annoyed he was.

" The ships also match the two that were encountered years ago and from the reports, I have received they have detected energy weapons as well as handheld and colorless bionics". Councilor Valern of the Salarian union said.

" From what the colonists said they were able to crush the batarians rather easily and quickly with no losses and win a battle when they were outnumbered". Admiral Stanford said.

" Indeed that fact is this galactic imperium has been taking care of the slavers and others of their kind making it easier on us as a result and they are their own government as such we can't tell them what they can and can't do". Councilor Tevos of the Asari republics said.

" What about this codex they gave us have you see it "magical powers" moon and planet-sized space stations I think this emperor is insane". Sparatus said unaware he was insulting a highly advanced empire.

" Sparatus what I read showed a galaxy that had wars that make ours look like a schoolyard fight, and he and his people decided to leave before another war happened but I am not believing in this force". Tevos said to her colleagues." But we can speak to him when he shows up on the citadel and I hope we can avoid any problems". Tevos said

" As long as the fall in line there will be none". Sparatus said thinking he would force them to become a client race. If he only knew how screwed he would be when he tried.

 **Time Skip 2 days later citadel**

A fleet of 2,000 ships appeared outside the sensor range of the Citadel. The fleet was made of many ships all from the empire and at the head was Executor-class Star Dreadnought and 2 Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyers.

" May I ask what happened to be discreet". Jango asked Conner.

" I decided to use fear to make sure that if they attempt to control us it would be unwise". Conner said.

" I see well if they start anything well finish it". Boba said.

" Agreed, have the fleet move to the citadel have shields on full and weapons down". Conner ordered the fleet.

 **POV change the Destiny Ascension Matriarch Lidanya**

" Ma'am we're picking something coming our-". The asari sensor officer stopped and her blue skin went pale this was noticed by Matriarch Lidanya.

" What is it". Matriarch Lidanya asked.

" One ship 19,000 meters long and 2 15,000 meters long". She said and everyone on the bridge had the look of horror on their faces.

" By the goddess". Matriarch Lidanya said she was thinking how did someone build ships that size it was impossible the amount Ezo it would take would bankrupt all three citadel races and client ones. She then saw the ships coming into view they were all mostly dagger shape they had towers what she can guess was the bridge and a few more of unfamiliar design but one she recognized. Quarian ships but they looked newer and a hell of a lot bigger then they should have been.

" Suit rats so that's where they been". One asari said only for Lidanya look right at her.

" If I that comes out of your mouth or any other racism you will no longer be on my ship". She said making her gulp.

"Yes, Ma'am". The asari said.

" Ma'am their hailing us". The comms officer said.

" Open the comms". The Matriarch said and after that, an image and voice came on screen.

" This is Emperor Vader of the galactic imperium I've come to speak with the Council". He said in a robotic voice.

" I see we were expecting your head to docking bay D12 I'll send you the coordinates". She said.

" Thank you I'm glad to see that your race has manners and from the codex, I have mostly the most civilized group out of the big three". Vader said.

Matriarch Lidanya smiled at it she hopes that her manners counted when he talked to the council that and she hopes that the Turains keep their mouths shut.

 **POV change Lambda-class T-4a shuttle**

As Conner and the rest of his group flow into the docking bay. His shuttle was flanked by two Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transports each having 40 passages not counting the ones on Conners transport. Conner had a very good and lethal escort. Commandos, Imperial shock troopers, death troops. The Commando squad he had was none other than Delta Squad yup from Republic Commandos. They showed up on a shuttle and only said a SHE says hi it didn't take long to find out who set them.

Delta was his personal commando squad he gave them the beast and he got the best. Boss, Fixer, Sev, Scorch was armed with Mark III Katarn-class commando armor and their the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System.

The other unit was Imperium a death squad headed by Aion Teluke. He is a respectable soldier of 501st. He has dark hair green eyes he has a wife that's a Pantoran and a school teacher and a son around the same are of the firstborn of the emperor. His unit was highly decorated and the first to fight the batarians. Their job was to protect the royal family from all threats on the citadel.

" We are landing". The pilot said.

 **Meanwhile at the landing pad**

Many species were at the landing pad behind lines trying to see the new race. The fleet of ships that had parked themselves in front of the citadel was massive and the three monsters they had. C-sec and SPECTERS were at the landing pad.

Three shuttles landed on the pad and the two opened first and beings white armor came out and had formed in front of the middle transport. The crowded looked at the middle one open with a hiss and a tall man came out cladded in black armor with two black soulless lenses the mask was skull-like.

Next to him was a woman she had white hair white skin and blue eyes and had blue markings on her face. She had white robes that showed off her body and a tube on her waist. This was Nadia Grell one of the empresses of the Galactic Imperium.

The next woman had no hair but horns coming out of her head she had red skin green eyes and black tattoos on her face. She had armor on that was built to take punishment. She had a weapon on her back and one strapped to her hip. This was Akaavi Spar another empress of the Galactic Imperium.

The next one came as a shock to asari a woman with blue skin and two head tails blue eyes. She could have been mistaken for an asari. She had on black armor and two pistols at her waist. This was Vette or Ce'na ( Don't call me that) the third empress of the galactic imperium.

The next woman had Orange, white, and blue skin and head tails and was pregnant and was very far along. She had dark purple robes with silver on them and had a metal tube on her waist. This was Ashara Zavros the last empress of the galactic imperium.

Soon more beings came out and children were among them.

They started to walk down the ramp and soon came face to face with Saren Arterius. Conner had to restrain himself from killing him.

" I can assume that your the lapdog the council sent I expected more than a cripple". Conner said making Saren right hand twitch.

" I was sent to bring you to the council please follow me". He said and Conner could see how he hated him already.

" Myself and some others with meet the council but my wife's Ashara and Nadia would like to see the Citadel itself". Conner told Saren.

" We are not touring guides". Saren said.

" Then get one lap dog". Conner said simply.

Saren mandalas showed anger and he slowly reached for his weapon and so did Conner. The two SPECTERS that were with Saren were wise enough to stop it before it escalated.

" Saren I think me and Vasir can show them around". Another Turian said and it was Nihlus.

" Fine". Saren spat out.

" Hmm, a smart one what is your name". Conner asked.

" Nihlus Kryik and Tela Vasir". Nihlus said.

" I see, Delta squad take a squad and make sure that _no one_ tries anything". Conner ordered delta.

" Yes, sir". Boss said and formed up.

" I can assume that you're ready your _majesty_ ". Saren said well snarled out the end.

" Lead on then". Conner said and the group moved.

 **Presidium Citadel Tower Council Chambers**

" Councilors". Conner said crossing his arms.

" Emperor Vader ". Tevos said.

" Councilors I would say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie, in fact, the only reason I'm here is to avoid a war". Conner said making many in the room go stiff.

" War Emperor Vader I can assure you we do not want conflict". Tevos said being honest.

" The asari no but the turian may shot at my ships as they did to the Alliance and Salarians well they would steal and plot to harm my people I'm WELL aware of those councils means and I will state this ANY STG or SPECTER found in my space will be captured interrogated and killed if they don't have Imperium permission". Vader said making Sparatus angry.

" What gives you the right to make demands of us". He asked.

" Slavery, genocide, corruption, abuse of power need I go on". Conner said to make a few people watching agree with him.

" The Batarians and Krogan". Valern said.

" You forgot the quarians councilor". Conner said making all three of them twitch.

" You are well aware that helping the quarians is a crime". Sparatus said.

" They are members of my empire you have no say and if you want them you have to force me". Conner said.

" It's for the good of the galactic". He said

" What about slavery that's a crime one that the batarians seem to get away consistently so tell me why should I worry about that when your military is too cowardly to stop them from". Conner said then looked at Tevos." How many of your people are some batarians sex slave a toy for them to play with taking what no one has the right to TAKE YOU TELL ME IM GUILTY WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU ". Conner shouted the last part. Many agreed with that.

" Councilors I was a slave in my home galaxy and it was much worse than the batarians ever could be and no one did anything to stop it, my husband is right your governments are more guilty than you claim us to be". Vette making those that knew her shocked she was able to not , Vette.

" You have to understand slavery is a deep part of the batarians-". Tevos was cut off my Grievous.

" THAT IS POSSIBLE THE MOST USED EXCUSE FOR THE COWARDS I HAVE KILLED THEM THEY ARE NOTHING BUT BUGS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN BROUGHT DOWN THE MOMENT THEY ATTACKED YOUR PEOPLE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT COWARDS". He yelled

" You have an AI are you mad shut it down". Valern said in a panic.

" I'm a damp cyborg you toad, not an AI"! Said back.

" Than you have even broken more laws what do you have to say for yourself". Sparatus demanded.

" This would have been more productive if I only spoke with councilor Tevos or if I broke your neck". Conner said to make everyone look at him in horror.

" Those words can start a war". Sparatus said.

" I'm starting to think I should to make you be silent ". Conner said looking at him.

 **Scene change Presidium gardens**

" This reminds me of the temple on Coruscant but with more metal". Nidia said looking at the garden.

" I'm just glad to be able to sit down".Ashara said to Nidia. Their guards were looking around for any threats.

" Boss it's Sev I'm on a vantage point no problems so far". Sev reported in.

" This is Fixer I got nothing so far". Fixer reported in.

" This is Scorch boring here no problems unless it boredom". Scorch reported.

" Keep your eyes open delta". Boss said.

" Your names Boss correctly ". Nihlus asked.

" Yes". Boss answered.

" May I ask a few questions". Nihlus asked.

" Depends on what they are". Boss told him.

" What are you and your squad exactly you don't seem like bodyguards". He asked.

" We are not were commandos". Boss told him.

" You must be good if he has you protecting his family". Nihlus asked.

" Good enough to kill everyone one on a 3-kilometer ship". Boss said to make him tense.

" I see". He said back before he could ask anything else he was called.

" What is it". Boss asked Sev.

" I spotted a few angry looking batarians coming our way and they are from the army and they are armed".Sev said to Boss.

" They coming our way". He asked.

" Ya and I just spotted more to". He said.

" How many". Boss asked given signals to the others to get ready for a fight.

" 15 to 20 might be more". Sev said.

" Got it". Boss said and looked at the SPECTER. " We have hostiles on the way batarians from their army and not happy". Boss told him.

" What those damn idiots". Nihlus said." Vasir get the kids to their mothers we have batarians looking to start something". He told his fellow SPECTER.

" Got it how many are we looking at". She asked.

" 15 maybe 20 call C-sec". Nihlus said.

" Got it ". Vasir said and looked at the kids." OK last get to your mama's". She told them. She could see the troopers getting information.

 **Back in the Council Chambers**

" Trade agreements with our minor technology I can agree with but FTL and weapons no". Conner said.

" I see but we seem to be getting the short end". Sparatus said and was starting to get on Conner's nerves.

" We have a Prothean beacon and many Data Discs does that seem like the short end to you".Conner said and they seem to jump at the word Prothean.

" I guess that's acceptable". Valern said and imaged what technology that was locked in the discs.

" You still need to get rid of those ships and sign the Treaty of Farixen and cease all genetic modifications". Sparatus demanded.

" No". Conner said simply.

" No! If you want to be-".

" I don't". Conner said shocking them.

" No one has ever declined to join the council". He told Conner.

" Well first time for everything but I will if you do what I'm about to say". Conner told them and Tevos decided to speak first.

" What is it just so we can hear it". She asked.

" Give the Elcor and Volus a set on your council they have done much in their time as client races, the Elcor have created many shipping lanes you use today and the Volus created you galactic economy and maintain it those acts should have them with you on the council". Conner said and he was not done." Next, the batarians make them obey your laws about slavery give them a year and have multiple sanctions on them for every hour they don't those are my conditions". Conner said and the whole room couldn't believe it and neither could his people.

" No the Elcor and Volus need more time to prove themselves and the batarians will be dealt with". Sparatus said causing an outcry.

" My people need to prove themselves we should have on the Imperium clan is right we built and maintain it and the batarians keep at raiding our world and nothing is ever done about it". The Volus ambassador said.

" Agreeing the Elcor have been fighting off batarians raids for years millions of credits have been lost and we always ask for help and are denied and when we find new space this council calms it first and we do feel we should also have a set by now but it's always denied". The Elcor ambassador said.

The whole hall started to fill with screaming and yell. Just like Conner planned he looked as the Voles ambassador was yelling at Sparatus and so on with others. Conners com-link went off.

" Yes Boss". Conner asked and when he did what he was told made something in him snap.

" YOU WILL-". Sparatus stopped talking as a feeling of pure rage and death came over the room. They all looked and Vader had red and black energy spinning around him his head slowly turned to the batarian ambassador who had a smirk then it was wiped away as he was lifted off the ground and it looked like he was being choked. The other two were slammed into the wall and one's neck snapped and the other was knocked unconscious.

" _You dare send your man after my children and wife's you think you can get away with that"._ Conner asks the batarian who was floating over to him but could still talk.

" You killed our (gasp) people (gasp) we will have our vengeance". He said out loud.

" _Vengeance you have not SEEN vengeance but you will see my RAGE"._ Conner said slamming him on the floor.

" Emperor Vader I understand you are angry bu-". The Salarian councilor was cut off.

" _Be silent or your next"._ Conner said with lighting dancing around his hands." _You think you have power allow me to show you power TRUE UNLIMITED POWER"._ Conner screamed as he sent force lighting onto the batarian who screamed in unimaginable pain and you could see his bones.

" WHO GAVE YOU THE ORDER YOU DARE ATTACK MY CHILDREN AND WIFE'S ". Conner screamed as he stopped.

" (Gasp) I did ( gasp) killed my son ( gasp ) on Mindor ( gasp) was told not to (gasp) but gave the order anyway". He let out and it was loud enough so he could be heard. His neck then snapped from a hand gesture from Conner. He looked right at the Council." Is attempting murder a cultural right as well". Conner asked them. To his surprise Sparatus answers.

" No, it's not and I just received word from SPECTER Nihlus confirming what just happened". Sparatus said glaring at the body. He may not like the Conner and he really disliked the batarians and this was too far and on the citadel no less!

" I move forward to had the batarians removed from citadel space if they do this to new arrives then who's to say who they attack next'. The voice of Donnel Udina. The whole room soon was demanding it.

 **Times skip Executor-class Star Dreadnought returning to Imperium space**

Conner had his daughter clinging to him and his sons were sleeping with their mothers. He picked up his daughter and handed her to Nadia.

" Where are you going". She asked her husband.

" I will return later". He told her and left she hugged her daughter close to her chest.

Conner was moving down the hallway way and the whole time he was going to make the batarians pay a million times over. He entered the bridge.

" Get me to contact with General Grievous". Conner ordered it was done rather quickly.

" Yes my lord, what do you need". Grievous asked.

" I want you to take your capital ship and 100 ships and go to Logasiri a batarian Colony and wipe out ever one who fights back free the slaves and protect the planet I'll send more once you have captured the planet". Conner ordered Grievous.

" It shall be done, my lord". Grievous said as Conner cut the link.

Conner walked back to his family.

 **Small time skip and timeline**

 **January 2170 GI/CE**

 **Galactic Imperium declines to join CC**

 **Batarians kicked out of citadel space after attacked Imperium royal family. Batarians claims they are being unjustly treated.**

 **General Grievous attacks Logasiri a batarian Colony and libraries the slaves 90% of the batarians race on Logasiri were killed.**

 **Batarians launch counter-attack with three fleets. Batarians lose all ships and personal never making it to the plant.**

 **Galactic Imperium received embassy on the citadel.**

 **February 2170 GI/CE**

 **Shepherd family applies for citizenship in Imperium space. Accepted and settle on new Mandalore.**

 **April 2170 GI/CE**

 **Colonies Solar and Eda of galactic Imperium show up in Terminus space. Thousands of applications for citizenship are received from Citadel space.**

 **Urdnot Wrex arrives on new Coruscant Conner agrees to help cure the genophage if he the unites krogan under one banner. Urdnot Wrex leaves New Coruscant for Tuchanka with new purpose.**

 **Omega comes under attack from Batarian Hegemony. Galactic Imperium forces under command of Boba Fett respond and assist Omega. Battle in space lasts for three hours the battle for Omega itself lasts for three days. Aria T'Loak forces suffer massive losses new mercenary group Deathwatch under command of Boba Fett assist Aria and violently remove the blue suns, eclipse, and blood pack from Omega.**

 **Contracts for Deathwatch soon flood in soon Deathwatch mercenaries are all over the galactic.**

 **Omega soon becomes trade partners with the Galactic Imperium.**

 **STG and ISB agents meet on Eda. STG group killed and their ship is destroyed. No inquiries are made.**

 **Mindor leaves Alliance and petitions to be absorbed into Galactic Imperium.**

 **May 2170 GI/CE**

 **Jango Fett marries Hannah Shepard on new Mandalore. John and Jane Shepard show signs of force sensitivity along with Tali Zorah. All three are sent to imperium Knight academy. Samuel and his friend Adam Teluke (OC from spartan 626) meets John, Jane Tail.**

 **Delta squad helps Asari Commandos stop eclipse mercs from killing Thessia Matriarch high Council by detonating a nuclear bomb. Delta squad hailed as heroes on Thessia**

 **Mindor is absorbed into Galactic Imperium and reinforced by 1,000 ships.**

 **Citadel council is given received embassy on new Coruscant Conner request Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta man the embassy.**

 **June 2170 GI/CE**

 **Galactic Imperium new colony Skyworld comes under attack from an unknown race.**

 **End chapter 4**


End file.
